Naruto of the Delta Quadrant
by war sage
Summary: no summary bad at them.
1. Prologue

Naruto of the Delta Quadrant

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or star trek voyager.

It starts before the episode phage.

Prologue

"_Captains log stardate 48496.8 we're__ on our way to__a planet where sensors detected a massive energy__surge_".

"Report Mr Kim" Janeway said as the ship entered orbit of a class M planet "I've located the source of the surge its coming from a large continent… this is strange captain the planet is experiencing major environmental shifts, massive tsunamis, level nine earthquakes, I'm reading massive impact craters and several volcanic eruptions along with a dust and ash cloud that is covering most of the planet, ma'am I have never even heard of something like this" harry said.

"What would the end result of these shift's be?" Chakotay asked.

"If I'm right the planet will become completely uninhabitable inside of three minutes" Harry replied.

"Life signs?" janeway asked " I'm detecting one humanoid life sign its faint and getting fainter but its there" said harry "Bridge to transporter room two beam the life sign directly to sickbay" janeway said then "bridge to sickbay, doctor we're beaming a humanoid life form to sickbay we believe its critical condition" she said "very well captain" was her reply she then looked at tuvok and he nodded before entering the turbolift.

Sickbay

"Sickbay to transporter room beam the life form on to the main bio bed" the EMH said he heard the transporter and he turned "hello I-oh dear lord computer lockdown sickbay no one can enter useless I say" the doctor said not waiting to hear the computer reply running towards the bed and began his work.

6 minutes later

"Tuvok? " asked Janeway when she saw that tuvok and his team were not inside sickbay "the EMH has lockdown sickbay we can not enter and it won't answer us" the Vulcan replied "janeway to sickbay doctor w-can't talk please call later" the doctor said interrupting Janeway "well… we wait" said Janeway.

1 hour later

As Janeway pacing in front of sickbay when the doors opened she, tuvok and his team entered to see the doctor leaning against a console, she then noticed that the main bio bed was occupied "report " she said "he had the worst injures I have ever seen, most of the bones in his body were broken, massive internal bleeding, both lunges were punctured, dislocated joints, all ribs were broken, His left eye is a replacement, one ruptured kidney and a punctured heart, and several sever lacerations to say the lest. I almost lost him a few times" the hologram said.

Making Janeway's eyebrows hit the roof.

"How is he still alive? " tuvok asked since the patient should be dead as they approached the sleeping patient "yes I was wondering that but a few minutes into surgery I noticed nd some of the injury's had healed or were less severe then they were before, I even saw the left lung regenerate I did a scan I found he has some sort of energy inside him. The energy was boosting his ability to heal to an amazing rate " the doctor said.

"Is he conscious? " Tuvok asked.

"No he is resting which is the best thing for him cause energy that helped him heal is dangerously low along with his vitals but not enough to harm him" the doctor said.

"If what your saying is true" Janeway said.

"Yes, if I am right the energy is like his life force if it is depleted then he might die, however the energy is regenerate and at the rate it is he will be awake soon" The EMH said.

Janeway looked at the patient "Who are you?" she asked.

The view goes to the one in the main bed.

He had spiky blonde hair, fair skin, a small scar vertically over his left eye and six whiskery like scars on his cheeks.

End

Naruto is more mature and intelligent

Not a harem

No yaoi

One story per season

Please review if you want me to go on

No flame.


	2. stop them

This is important many of you remember the SOPA or Stop Online Piracy Act is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I saw notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet, we stopped it before let's do it again come on readers lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

War sage out


End file.
